


An Unconventional Meal

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [8]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Casual Vore, Digestion, Digestion kink, F/M, Female Prey, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, belly bulge, body horror - arguably, consensual vore, epigastric port, implied reformation, male pred, medical kink - blink and you'll miss it, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in the safe, sane, consensual casual soft vore verse. I never saw a vore story where a pred eats the prey through a hole in the belly leading straight to the intestines, so here goes.<br/>That's right, epigastric port vore people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fantasy fetish porn. That means something for freaky freaks to jack off to. I won't be responsible for any mental harm that comes to you from reading it, so if you suspect that might happen, don't read.

"Want to stay overnight? I have a regenerator."  
"And help feed you, you mean? With pleasure."  
"I should warn you though, I can't swallow people the normal way."  
"How do you eat them then? Show me, I'll do almost anything that doesn't involve cutting me up. I'm scared of knives."

There is a hole just below his ribcage, small and rimmed with scar tissue. As she runs her finger around the rim, it twitches, as though trying to grasp at the digit. She leans in to kiss it, poke her tongue inside.  
"Soon", she whispers. "Soon you're getting to eat me."  
Then, she impales her wet pussy on his thick, hard cock.

The hole leads straight to the intestine, tight and hot and lined with tiny, fingerlike villi. She gasps as the hot, wet, slimy tube envelopes her foot and calf, pushes her leg in to the knee, then the other one. It feels like sliding into the tightest, wettest sleeping bag she's ever been in, and the knowledge that she will be digested in it only makes it better. As she wriggles inside inch by inch his body reacts by secreting a slick digestive juice that eases her way inside.  
"You're so hot. I don't think I've ever been in a belly that felt this good."  
Her wide hips and slick, cum filled pussy are next, popping through the hole and landing in his gut with a loud squelch. She shivers, close to orgasm, as the tiny, wet villi brush her sensitive opening. His belly is slightly stretched, the outline of her legs bulging out slighly, and she leans forward stroke it, rubbing the skin in circles.  
"Uh, stop please."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Not exactly, but I... ah, might digest you before you're fully in."  
"You don't want that?"  
"Well you did promise to crawl all the way inside me."  
Now that he mentions it, she does feel the telltale tingling in her legs that mean his digestive enzymes have begun softening her flesh. She wiggles a little, prompting more slick juice to appear on her skin, then pushes her butt downward, further into the hungry tight guts enveloping it. She jams her hands in beside her torso, using the leverage of her arms to pull herself into his intestine. He groans as more and more of her body is stuffed inside him, 150 pounds of willing woman flesh stretching his digestive tract in all the best ways.  
Once the large, heavy orbs of her breasts pop in, her shoulder slide in easily. Only her head remains outside now, his belly distended and lumpy with the shape of her body, sated and perfect. Looking up, she can see his blissed-out face. Looking down, his gut is stretched around her body, its outline visible from the outside, curled on her side.  
He raised his hand to rub at his overstuffed belly, and holy fuck, she can feel it on her skin, the slick slide of his intestinal wall and the gentle pressure of the massage.  
"You feel good", she mutters, head pillowed on his skin. "Like a sleeping bag and a hot tub combined."  
She reaches down to stroke her tingling pussy, her other hand squeezing her breasts.

Digestion in the intestine feels slightly different than in the stomach. Submerged in digestive juices, she feels them tingle pleasantly. The peristaltic motion of his muscles kneads and massages her flesh exquisitely. Her body both weakens and becomes more sensitive as the enzymes soften it gradually, slowly melting it into a runny, gloopy nutrient soup that the villi can absorb. She can see his belly become smoother, rounder and softer as her flesh is churned up and melted. Finally, he pushes her head into his guts too, splashing into the liquid.

She tastes her own melted, digested body, a thoroughly pleasant flavour that spreads over her tongue even as his digestive juices ever so slowly melt her head, too, topping off his meal with the fatty richness of her brain.

Stuffed, sated, guts filled to the brim with liquefied woman, he dozes.


End file.
